There are may be moments when users (writers and speakers) hesitate as they write and speak. For example, if a writer is not sure about something, then the writer may add an ellipses string (“ . . . ”) into written text.
Many speakers fill gaps in their speeches with filler words (which may include filler phrases), instead of using a simple pause. This may be because speakers are uncomfortable with silence or because speakers are worried that someone else may jump in and interrupt. Filler words include, for example, “uh”, “like”, and “you know”. An example sentence using filler words is: “I'm, like, uh, you know, convinced we're on the right track.” Such filler words dilute what the speaker is saying, especially if the speaker is trying to persuade an audience. The filler words rob a speech of strength, often making the speaker appear unsure or tentative. If the speaker is not very confident about the question that the speaker is trying to answer, then, the speaker may drag out the length of the word being spoken.